custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazepza
Kazepza is a Toa of Psionics and a member of the Society of Guardians. She is also an agent of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early life Little is known about Kazepza's early life, other than she was originally a Ce-Matoran, and was eventually transformed into a Toa. Society of Guardians/Order of Mata Nui At some point in the past, Kazepza was recruited as a member of the secretive group known as the Society of Guardians, though much of what she has done for the group since being accepted into it is largely unknown. Roughly 2,500 years ago, Kazepza was sent by the Society to infiltrate the Order of Mata Nui as one of their agents. She was recruited into the Order by its leader, Toa Helryx in order to aid in training members and agents in shielding their minds from intrusion. Shortly after being recruited, Kazepza met a depressed Toa Hydros and eventually managed to help him get past the pain of Toa Sayra's death. The two soon became very close friends, so close in fact, that Kazepza eventually made her home on the same island Hydros lived, so as to be closer to him. Here, she also met Hydros' adopted sister, Toa Shaza, the two of them also becoming friends. Many years later, Kazepza was called back to the Society's headquarters to help greet several new recruits that including Hydros, who was shocked to see his friend in the Society's company. Later, the Toa of Psionics followed her friend to the infirmary where she witnessed his negative reaction to learning of his clone, Pyra. Before she could speak to her friend on the matter, however, Kazepza was called away by Atukam who wished for her to travel to the isle of Zakaz to search for the Skakdi Trakshee, a warlord the Society wished to strike a deal with. Kazepza searched Zakaz for several weeks with no success. Later, Kazepza received a message from Atukam, who gave the female Toa instructions to seek out Toa Hydros, who was on Zakaz to recover Pyra. Kazepza soon managed to find her friend's campsite, and proceeded to gather firewood. After returning, Hydros awoke, and shared with her a horrible nightmare he had just experienced. He then revealed his reasons for disliking Pyra and his fears about becoming like Shados. Kazepza managed to boost Hydros' confidence, telling him he would never become like Shados. She then went to sleep whilst Hydros departed to guard. Later, Kazepza and Hydros left the camp in order to continue their search for Pyra. They eventually discovered a set of unusual tracks left behind by some stragglers. Coming to the conclusion that Verahk had sent his servants to recover Pyra, Kazepza and Hydros decided to leave, though was abducted by a Skakdi and rendered unconscious. Kazepza later awoke changed to a wall in a Skakdi fortress. She and Hydros then met Orek, the Skakdi who had captured them. He proceeded to inform the pair that they had been captured for trespassing on the territory of the region's Skakdi warlord. Orek then proceeded to introduce the Toa to her. Realizing the warlord was in fact Trakshee, Kazepza revealed they were allies of the Dark Brotherhood leader "Conqueror". Kazepza then convinced the Skakdi that they had a proposition of some sort for Trakshee and her allies. Shortly afterward, Kazepza, Hydros and Trakshee's group came across Zomahk and Moliki, who were combating Ventra and Osbek. Upon arriving, she, Hydros, Zomahk, and Orek battled Ventra, eventually managing to overpower her. Before they could force her to surrender, however, the group's attention was diverted to the arrival of Zevrahk, who, at Verahk's command, had lead a group of Rahkshi to Zakaz to give aid to Ventra and Osbek. During the massive battle that followed, Kazepza, after defeating a Rahkshi of Gravity and fought Ventra. Though the Psionics Toa was able to redirect Ventra's lightning blasts with her staff, the mutant soon took a different approach to the battle, turning invisible and striking at Kazepza from the shadows. Despite her attempts to find her with her telepathic powers, Kazepza was defeated and rendered unconscious by a large blast of electricity courtesy of Ventra. After recovering, Kazepza aided Zomahk and Trakshee in defeating Zevrahk's remaining Rahkshi before surrounding Osbek. Before they could learn any information from the Skakdi, a battle damaged Rahkshi of Heat Vision attacked the group, which was destroyed when Kazepza used her telekinetic powers to shatter the Rahkshi. When they turned to face Osbek, they discovered he had escaped, prompting Kazepza and Zomahk to give chase. Before departing, Trakshee and Kazepza discussed the deal they had made, and after asking the warlord to await further instructions, teleported away with Zomahk. Needing to recover a new Olmak Projector, Zomahk dropped Kazepza off at the scene of a battle between Hydros and Zevrahk in order to give aid. Arriving just in time, Kazepza used her powers to disable a Rahkshi Kaita Ze menacing Moliki. After explaining Zomahk's whereabouts to the rookie Toa, Kazepza confronted Pyra, calming her, and convincing her to accept her help. When the Rahkshi Kaita recovered, who was joined in battle by Osbek, Kazepza rejoined the fight, the not before ordering Pyra to stay hidden. Challenging Osbek, Kazepza stored his eyebeam blasts with her staff, firing them back at the Skakdi, though failing to take him down. however, a second laser blast took her down, allowing Osbek to swoop down for an attack. However, before he could strike the Toa, Hydros used a new (and previously unknown) power to freeze him, which revealed itself to be Cryo-Vision. Startled by Hydros' new ability, Kazepza looked on as Hydros defeated Zevrahk and the Rahkshi Kaita Ze. Regrouping with Hydros, Moliki, and Fang Tooth. After discussing Hydros' power, the group decided to collect Pyra and Zevrahk before leaving, only to find the Rahkshi general gone before being electrocuted from the underground by the Rahkshi Ze, rendering her and Hydros unconscious. Upon recovering, Kazepza and Hydros found Zevrahk pointing his staff to Pyra's head, threatening to kill her. After having Osbek teleport away, Zevrahk ordered Kazepza and her allies to stay back, or risk Pyra's life. However, a poor choice of words from the Rahkshi threw Pyra into a fit of uncontrollable rage. Watching in astonishment, Kazepza witnessed Pyra beat Zevrahk senselessly; ruining his armor and disintegrating one of his arms and legs. At her mercy Zevrahk teleported away, leaving Kazepza and the others to tend to the injured Pyra, unaware the Rahkshi Kaita was recovering. Only Pyra spotted it preparing its attack, and before it could kill Kazpeza with a blast, used her Faxon to teleport her out of the bolt's range, and take it herself. After the fusion was destroyed, Kazepza and Moliki rushed to her side, judging that Pyra required serious medical attention. Zomahk then arrived, and Kazpeza rounded up her friends and passed through a portal leading to the Fortress of Ages, intending to hand Pyra over to Mersery. Two days following their return, Kazepza and Hydros went to the Infirmary to check up on Pyra, finding Moliki and Fang Tooth sleeping outside the room. After Mersery and Hukzuke informed them of Pyra's pleasing recovery, Kazepza, Hydros, Moliki, and Fang Tooth decided to visit her. There, they had a brief conversation with her, thanking her for her efforts and courage in defeating Zevrahk before Mersery asked the Toa to leave the room so Pyra could gain so rest, leaving Hydros to talk with her. Later, she stopped by the fortress' training facility, witnessing Toa Adiahk's unwillingness to speak to Tazahk. Telepathically communicating with the Toa of Fire, Kazepza convinced Adiahk to listen to Tazahk before heading on her way. She later traveled to the Infirmary with Hydros, where Pyra revealed her new rebuilt form along with her desire to join the Society, which was quickly accepted. She later watched a sparring session between Hydros and Pyra before Krataka alerted them to a serious problem. After Krataka made some kind of revelation to Hydros, the Toa departed into the Southern Islands for some time alone in order to recover from the shock. Feeling something was wrong, Kazepza arrived on the island to comfort Hydros, and succeeded in bringing him out of his fears and depression. Before the pair could share a romantic moment, Zomahk arrived and requested their presence back at the Fortress of Ages, prompting them to leave. Abilities & Traits Kind and understanding, Kazepza is a reliable and intelligent person who knows how to deal with problems calmly and effectively. She is a keen warrior who is usually at her feircest when she is defending someone she cares for. Though she has many friends, she is closest to Hydros, who she usually spends most of her free time with. Though she seems to have more serious feelings towards him, it seems unlikely she would admit it at the moment. As a Toa of Psionics, Kazepza has control over psionic energy, granting her a wide range of mental abilities that include telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, illusion-casting as well as others; however, unlike Toa of most other elements, she cannot absorb psionic energy. Due to her powers, she is also capable of shielding her mind from those with telepathic powers. Mask & Tools Kazepza wears the Great Mask of Sensory Aptitude, which allows her to enhance her senses beyond normal levels. She is also known to carry a Hooked Combat Staff, which possesses the ability to absorb and store most types of energy, and redirect the blasts at her choosing. The staff can also be used to focus her psionic abilities. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Nightmare'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (Mentioned Only) *''Broken Worlds'' (Appears in a flashback) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Society of Guardians Category:Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa of Psionics